


Correspondence of Angel and Spike

by Astus



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astus/pseuds/Astus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters exchanged between Angel and Spike. Mostly, Spike writing to Angel, and Angel sometimes responding. Spike is from the Victorian era so he appreciates the art of letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correspondence of Angel and Spike

**Author's Note:**

> Please fell free to send me a prompt request at: [thetamingofspike.tumblr.com](%E2%80%9Dthetamingofspike.tumblr.com%E2%80%9C)

(1880-2005)

Part One (Before Buffy)

 

Mr. Angelus- 1880

I was happy to strike up a mentorship with you in regards to my recent endeavors. I wish to thank you for taking the time to tutor me since Miss Drusilla is unable to for an undisclosed amount of time. I hope to form a mutually beneficent relationship with yourself, and Miss Darla, as well as Miss Drusilla, of course. All my Regards.

William Pratt

 

Willy

You really are a little prick, aren't you?

Your Lord and Master Angelus

 

Angelus-

I am aware that you consider yourself to be my master; however, I still do not appreciate the lack of respect that you hold for my intimate relationship with Drusilla. I must strongly suggest that you desist your attentions to her as a courtesy to not only me, but to Miss Darla as well. If you ignore this request I am afraid that stronger actions will have to be taken.

William the Bloody

 

William,

Feel free to take stronger actions, I don't think you'll like the results.

Angelus

P.S. Do not refer to my relationship with Darla again. Consider this a warning.

 

Angelus

Looks like I got a bit of own back. Drusilla was delighted with my efforts. I must thank you for your excellent tutelage.

Spike

 

Angelus-

The name is Spike now. I would appreciate it if you could use it. Pillock.

Spike

 

Spike-

The fake accent is not going to get Drusilla to love you. Love is a useless concept for vampires. I suppose that is a lesson I need to reinforce. You will never reach my greatness if you allow yourself to have weaknesses.

Angelus

 

Angelus-

I'd rather have weaknesses than be like you. I will never let go of Drusilla.

Spike

 

Spike

I notice you failed to kill your Cecily. What does that say about your epic love story with Drusilla? Could she be a substitute perhaps? Interesting.

Angelus

 

Angelus-

I am no longer in love with Cecily. Her indifference does simply not warrant a death sentence. She no longer matters. Only Drusilla does. As she always will.

Spike

 

Angelus,

You have buggered off to god knows where. Abandoned me to care for Dru and Darla. You started out as my mentor, my trusted adviser. Our relationship deteriorated to certain degree, but I never believed you would do this. I know that sometimes that you have separated from Darla in the past, but there was always a plan to meet up at a future time. Darla has informed me that this is not the case this time. I know it had something to do with the gypsies. I do not know why I am even writing this. Perhaps you will return at some point. You utter prick. I will forge my own reputation. I no longer need your guidance.

Spike

 

Angelus,

So I killed myself a slayer. You came back just in time. How does it feel, mate? The student surpasses the master. Feel free to bugger off again.

Spike

 

Spike

I cannot stay. Give my regards to Drusilla. Careful of killing slayers, it can only result in your death.

Angelus

 

Angelus,

It was a shock to see you on the submarine. Nazis, eh? Oh, and I owe you for kicking me off the submarine. Do you know how far I had to swim? Fuck you, Captain Forehead.

Spike

 

Part Two

Angelus,

The soul was a bit obvious, mate. Word gets around. Still the same pillock you've always been, yeah? Dru and I had a laugh over it. Thanks for the memories.

Spike

P.S. Have fun fucking your slayer. Your level of perverseness has reached new heights. Gonna kill her soon, might as well enjoy her while you got her.

 

Angelus,

So, the slayer fucked the soul right of you. Gotta admit, I was excited to have you as a member of the family again. Then I remembered what an utter wanker you are. The second I get outta this wheelchair you're eating stake.

Spike

 

Spike AKA Roller Boy,

I'm shaking in my boots. At least Dru has been enjoying my company. She doesn't seem to miss you at all. Guess she needed more than love, boy.

Angelus

 

Angel,

How's hell treating you, then?

Spike

 

Angel,

The Gem of Amara was mine. And it would still be if it wasn't for those meddling kids. Had a bit of fun watching you get tortured though. Let's do that again sometime.

Spike

 

Angel,

I have had enough of your shite. If I see your lips anywhere near Buffy again, I'll be ripping them off. Kindly keep your ass in Hell-A.

Kiss my ass,

Spike

 

Spike,

Get over yourself.

Angel

 

Angel,

Looks like my death didn't take. Not the only champion anymore, yeah? Course, you're not really a champion anymore. Ruling over Evil, Inc. while I'm out patrolling. You remember patrolling, right? That's when you kick evil's ass, not lie down and take evil in the ass.

Spike

 

Angel,

Buffy and The Immortal. In the spirit of the enemy of my enemy is my friend and whatnot, let's have a bit of a truce between us. Not saying I'm giving up on the slayer, but maybe just a little break.

Spike

 

Spike,

Agreed. While Buffy is baking into cookies, we can be working acquaintances.

Angel

 

Spike,

Working acquaintances. Stop, peaches, you're making me blush.

Spike

 

Angel,

Working together, just like the old days. Well, not exactly like the old days. Not enough of a body count. Can't believe I'm saying this, but it actually feels good. Nice having a partner, instead of a master. Never bring it up again.

Spike

 

Spike,

Same.

Angel

 

Angel,

We're going down with the ship, eh? Decided to write you a little poem since you're a poof who likes bad poetry. Don't say I never gave you anything wanker.

 

The crunch of bodies

Warm blood spilling down throats

My mentor

My Yoda

The one who never dotes.

One last battle

One last metaphor

One last ride

And our souls collide.

Redemption is just a word,

Not possible,

however sought over.

Time to stop searching.

She'll never truly be our lover.

We'll fight,

We'll fuck (at least we have)

There will be no salve,

Our reward will be

Only death.

Only hell.

Only pain.

But we've earned it

for you've tutored me well.

 

Cheers, mate. I'll see you in hell.

Spike

P.S.

Cavemen will always beat astronauts.

 

Spike,

Thanks for the love poem.

Angel

P.S. Whatever, astronauts rule.

 

 

 

 


End file.
